Doppler
by Mcspender
Summary: Resumen: ¿Qué es la verdad?. A veces saberla, no te libera... si no estas listo para asumirla con todo lo que ello implica.


DOPPLER  
  
Autor: Edgar Peña ) Disclaimer: Dana Scully, Mónica Reyes y Samantha Mulder; Fox Mulder y el "Fumador" fueron creados por Chris Carter(de 1013 Productions) para la Fox Televisión. Santos Madero, Luis Madero, Martina Madero, Clide Linnedecker(Alias Gabriel Byrne) y los demás personajes fueron creados por mi para este relato. Los Antiguos( alias el 4o tipo) y Casper Mcclure fueron creados por Talapus en otro relato del cual este se puede considerar una secuela, enclavado en el proyecto 8v. "Tequila Sunrise", "Insane In The Brain", "From A To The K" y "Premonitions" Por Cypress Hill. Todos los derechos Reservados por Soul Assasins Music.  
  
Clasificación: Angst. Weird. Conspiración.Alternate Universe

Resumen: ¿Qué es la verdad?. A veces saberla, no te libera... si no estas listo para asumirla con todo lo que ello implica.

Dedicado a: Todos los hermanos en los USA. ¡¡El Chuy Loko Rifa!. A Perla; te extraño amiga( . Meg, ¡Dogget RULES!!. G.K. M.: Te juro que me inspire en mister Byrne para Clide, palabra de niño explorador; ). Mar: ¡Que onda!. ¡Marona!¡Joer con esas anguilas tía!. ¡¡Raafaa Zeaa!!. Arriba Mónica!. Gabo, Talapus¡Batos Lokos!.jejeje!; ).

Para Dilettante. Gracias por un chorro de cosas. Que Selene sea contigo. Para Pauly: Hagakure No Do.Para Eni X. Por lo que ha sido, gracias amiga ).  
  
Para Samy: Que el camino del lobo te sea propicio, siempre

Para Missy: Por las ausencias que no son tales, la magia y la música, THX.  
Y para esa niña que esta por llegar: Eres especial, TQM).  
Spoilers: "One Son" y "Amor Fati", por la relación entre Mulder, Sam y el Fumador. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ellos dicen, "Aquí esta la Verdad", Y yo les digo, "¿Realmente esto es todo lo que hay?". Y Ellos solo dicen, " Mas o menos. Algo así. Por lo menos, hasta donde sabemos ". Fragmento de "Goliath" de Neil Gaiman.  
  
"Me convertido en Muerte, el Destructor de Mundos". Fragmento del Bhagavad Gita XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
1. - Vuelo a ciegas  
  
Lugar: En las afueras de Los Ángeles California, lado sur.  
  
Fecha: 2 a.m., Lunes.  
  
Época: Actual.  
  
Parecía que el viento tomaba partido esa noche, y no era el tuyo. Como si quisiera fastidiarte más de lo que ya estaban tus camaradas y tú.  
  
.- ¿Exactamente, en que parte todo se fue a la ve#$?.- Te atosigas; como si pensar en ello te sacara del atolladero en que estás; y sin saber el cómo se fue todo al garete, nomás te queda apretar el volante de la camioneta, blanqueando tus nudillos enguantados y teñidos con la sangre de Carlos.  
  
.- Era un plan bien amarrado, todito en su lugar: sobornado el guardia nocturno(¡si te agarro, te lleva la chi#$!), memorizadas las entradas y salidas; aprendidos y grabados en la memoria de la palm el cableado de la... ¡¡Alarma de mí "#$!!.- Casi pierdes el control de la camioneta por este exabrupto.

.- Tomados el tiempo que se tardaban los cops en hacer sus rondas. Todo profesional, todo como se debe hacer en las ligas mayores, todo chulo de bonito... y todo para... que a la hora de la hora... ¡Todo se fuera a la chin"#&" lindo y bonito!. Se patraseó el pu& guardia; quien nomás por fastidiar, acciona el respaldo de la alarma y avisa a la policía, tocándote a ti y a tus amigos hacerla de los culpables de un robo que jamás existió, ya que alguien los quemo llevándose el dinero y las joyas de la residencia que iban supuestamente a robar esa noche en las colinas.  
  
Después, todo se fue al carajo rápidamente: llegaron los policías, les dispararon y los siguieron; por milagro pudiste perderlos metiéndote entre los callejones y cambiado el auto por la camioneta en el punto de huida establecido de antemano.

Ahora, tras haber entrado en la carretera interestatal, meditas si debes detenerte para atender a Carlos o seguir hasta la casa de seguridad en el desierto. Willy Birrante, Arthur Aldricht, Carlos Escobar y tu, Santos Madero, todos atrapados en una madeja que nunca estuvo totalmente bajo su control. Estafados por su contacto en la casa del hijo del alcalde de Los Ángeles; perdieron la oportunidad de lograr salir del robo de estereos de automóviles y auto partes para entrar a las ligas mayores del crimen... Casi te ríes de lo estúpido de tu pensamiento. Pero total, no cae mal sonreír un poco tras haber pasado tantos problemas.  
  
Llevan ya... Como una hora y media en el camino cuando te detienes a ver qué onda con Carlos.

.- Hey, hommie, ¿estas bien?.- Lo mueves lentamente.- ¿Carlos, me escuchas?. Tu única respuesta es un gruñido, y la mirada seria de Willy que te dice sin palabras, que Carlos morirá sin remedio por haber perdido tanta sangre.

.- Ya mero la libramos, compa. Ya casi llegamos al desierto, y te vamos a parchar ese agujero que te hicieron esos polis de porquería; nomás no te me truenes, no te mueras, ¿Ok, Bato?.

.- OK, Santi.- replicó con voz feble Carlos; entrando y saliendo del estupor de la morfina administrada por Arthur (él "medico" del grupo) para aminorar su dolor. A la distancia se ve como se acerca un camión y decides reemprender la marcha para la vieja granja de tu abuelo que todavía esta a una hora más de distancia. Una hora que será casi eterna.  
  
2. - Reflejo Falso  
  
Aún es sorprendente recordar todo lo que había sucedido en los días previos a ese robo. Primero, la planeación de los pasos que darían en la casa mirando los planos robados. Tras eso conseguir entrar a la computadora de la compañía de alarmas... fue bien fácil para ti... es como si les hablaras a las máquinas y éstas te respondieran. Una vez entraste al sitio de la Agencia Nacional De Seguridad (NSA) y nunca pudieron determinar quien fue el intruso que lleno de mensajes pornográficos al canal mas protegido de la red.  
  
Lo que más te dolía era recordar la cara de tu madre.

Martina Madero era una mujer que la llevaba medio bien en su vida, pero cuyo mayor problema era... ser demasiado responsable. Parecía que todo el tiempo se la llevaba en el trabajo o yendo a visitar las tumbas de tu padre Luis y de tu hermano

Giovanni. Todo era igual desde que ambos murieron, jamás hubo una variación en su rutina diaria desde que tienes memoria... sólo existieron ellos... y sientes que jamás has existido en realidad para ella.

Te sientes atrapado en el reflejo de un espejo que nunca ha estado allí.

Nunca has tenido la disciplina de tu padre para entrar al ejército. La misma disciplina que lo hizo soportar 6 meses de encierro, cuando su avión fue derribado cubriendo la salida de los helicópteros de la embajada norteamericana en Vietnam al caer Hanoi en manos de los comunistas del Vietcong. Tú no habías nacido en aquel entonces, pero recuerdas las fotos donde se ve a tu padre sosteniendo orgullosamente a tu hermano y abrazado por tu madre cuando retorno a los estados unidos el orgulloso capitán Luis "barndoor" Madero.

Nunca supiste qué fue lo que paso a los dos meses del retorno de tu padre. Tu madre jamás ha hablado mucho de esos días, pero tu abuela es la única que té traído algo de luz (como sí importaran tanto) de esos días. Tu padre se llevó a tu hermano en una excursión... De la cual Giovanni no retornó. Tú naciste a los pocos años, pero... Parecía que tu madre jamás se dio por enterada que había tenido otro hijo.

Un hijo que nunca vio reír a su madre, pero cuyo padre lo llenaba de un poquito de cariño cada vez que se liberaba del trabajo en la Base Vanderberg de la U.S.A.F., donde era el instructor de vuelo más calificado de todos.  
  
.-¡Dame un motor lo bastante grande y volaré en la puerta de un establo!.- Solía decirte cuando veían el entrenamiento de los pilotos antes del desfile del 4 de julio. Volaste con él por vez primera cuando cumpliste los 6 años y... recuerdas nítidamente como te fascinaba ver el cielo.

Veías las nubes cerrarse y abrirse como por arte de magia cuando entraban en ellas, y el tímido asomar de las estrellas en el horizonte cuando se disponían a aterrizar. Fue el final del mejor día en tu vida. Y fue el último día que viste a tu padre; cuando llegaron a la casa estaban allí ellos, los hombres de negro.  
  
Tu padre se puso serio de inmediato al verlos. No recuerdas cómo eran ellos, pero lo único que tienes presente en la memoria es el miedo cerval que te produjo la mirada tan fría del que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo; un hombre que no paraba de fumar y al cual tu padre parecía que le tenía respeto.

Tu padre te llevó con tu madre y le ordenó con una voz perentoria, como hacia con los pilotos cuando no lo obedecían, que te metieras a la cama. Recuerdas muy brumosamente (ya que los espiaste viendo por la ventana de la calle) cómo tu padre se encaraba al fumador. Nunca lo habías visto tan asustado. Sentías el miedo que lo recorría como oleadas, a él, un héroe que jamás se había doblegado ante sus captores vietnamitas. Él discutía en susurros con el fumador de... De cosas que no entendías.

Mencionaron un proyecto, un plan, y que "ellos" no estaban por completo satisfechos con los resultados del experimento.  
  
Pero al final, el fumador se fue y tu padre se encerró en su dormitorio con tu madre, donde sólo se escucharon murmullos apagados de una discusión. A la mañana siguiente él no desayunó con ustedes y cuando regresaste de la escuela esa misma tarde, todos estaban serios en tu casa.

Ese día recibiste la visita del capellán de la base, un tal reverendo Mclure, quien lentamente te informó que tu papito se había ido al cielo, y que no volvería. No comprendiste muy bien lo que te dijeron a la primera, pero sí viste algo en los ojos de ese hombre: tu futuro, y el de muchos niños como tú dependían de él. Y él no era un buen hombre, porque obedecía ( no sabías cómo pero eso te lo dijo una voz en tu cabeza) a los mismos hombres que habían estado allí la noche anterior.  
  
Tus recuerdos de los años siguientes son imprecisos. Recuerdas que te enfermaste por un tiempo. Tenías fuertes dolores de oído y las voces no se detenían cuando tenías esos ataques. Ellas te llevaban en tu sueño a lugares lejos de tu madre; lugares como este desierto.

Allí veías a otros niños como tú. Ellos eran entrenados, los hacían ver imágenes de unas naves triangulares..."**De esas vuela tu Padre**", te decían las voces... Y después los ataban a unas sillas donde les tomaban toda clase de lecturas.

Una y otra vez.

Todos esos niños sufrían cuando les hacían eso. Ellos con el tiempo podían escuchar a las voces, pero no con la misma claridad que tú..."**Pero nunca serán como tú. Eres único Santos**", no cesaban de repetirte las voces. Unos podían mover cosas sin tocarlas, otros adivinar el pensamiento; y lo que más te impresionó fue ver cómo una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules podía estar durante horas debajo del agua.  
  
.-¿Esa niña es una sirena?.- le preguntaste a las voces... "**No, Santos. Ella no es una sirena**"... Te explicó una de las voces... "**Ella es un híbrido. Con el tiempo, llegaran más como ella a este mundo**"... Por supuesto, no comprendiste que significaba la palabra híbrido... Pero sí sabías que ella era como tú.

Por un motivo u otro, Mclure jamás te llevó con esos niños; aún cuando sabias que eran como tú, niños especiales... pero llenos de tristeza. Todos ellos estaban separados de sus padres, sufrían mucho por el maltrato de las personas de negro. Trataban de recurrir a sus recuerdos para refugiarse, como una de las niñas lo hacía.

Una niña de pelo trigueño y ojos verde azulosos. La pobre no recordaba mucho de su vida, pero sabía que tenía un hermano de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que no era bueno con ella, pero al que quería mucho..."**Su hermano se llama Fox**", te dijo una de las voces... pocas veces la viste, pero sentías su dolor como si fuera el tuyo propio.

Y ella podía verte, algo que ningún otro de los niños pudo hacer jamás.  
  
Sólo en una ocasión Mclure trató de llevarte con esos niños. Pensabas en esa niña con la que jugabas en tu "cuerpo de sueño" y deseabas poder verla por primera vez en persona. Pero... algo muy extraño sucedió con las voces en ese día. Ellas se salieron de tu cabeza para entrar en la de Mclure, y al parecer lo asustaron tanto que nunca volvió a tu casa. Poco tiempo después, te fuiste de la base Vanderberg cuando tu madre se casó con otro hombre, mudándose a Los Ángeles.

Con el tiempo las voces se acallaron lentamente, hasta que ya no las escuchaste más. Después de todo, si dices en el barrio que escuchas voces y que veías a niños con superpoderes y a extraterrestres en tus sueños, te tomarían como un adicto a las pastillas o como un fiel lector de los "X-MEN".  
  
Durante muchos años trataste de encajar con los camaradas del barrio, aprendiste a hablar como ellos, moverte como ellos y rolarla para divertirte con ellos. Hiciste buenos camaradas allí. Pocas veces te metías en sus ondas más pesadas, pero lentamente e inevitablemente te empapaste de ese ambiente.

Caíste varias veces en la correccional juvenil por robo, y en otras ocasiones por vandalismo. Allí veías cómo le entraban a la mota, pastillas y cosas así. Tú le entraste también, pero era como si tomaras agua. No te hacían nada, no te hacía el viaje y las dejaste por puro aburrimiento. Por esa te llamaron "el súper" en el barrio, por que nada te hacia daño. Después le entraste a robar auto estéreos (era eso o hacerla de camello de los narcos) para rolarla mejor con tus camaradas.

"¿Por qué lo hacías?", te preguntaban siempre; "Nomás", era tu única respuesta. Total, te podías comprar los zapatos para correr que querías, ir a los lugares donde ellos iban, y vestirte como era la moda entre tus compadres. Aparte de que nunca te delataron las alarmas, como si al estar cerca de ellas, te obedecieran quedándose calladitas mientras robabas el carro.

Extrañamente, aún cuando casi no ibas para la escuela, jamás fallaste en tu educación; obtenías calificaciones excepcionales tal cual la cosa. Como si les demostraras que la raza latina es mejor que la de esos anglos que robaron el territorio. Esos malditos anglos que mataron a tu papá.  
  
...Por eso ahora, a tus 23 años le entraste a algo mejor con tus camaradas: Carlos, Willy y Arthur. Robar casas de ricos para no andarse matando como le hacen en el barrio por territorios y esas babosadas. Siempre manipulados por peces chicos que no tenían nada de respeto por sí mismos y que les venden droga a los niños del barrio; para tenerlos bajo su control, como carne de cañón en sus guerras que nomás no dejan nada bueno.

Pero fracasaste miserablemente, no por culpa tuya te queda ese consuelo, sino por... una de esas ondas que nunca se pueden prever, aceptas resignado ante tu suerte de principiante. Ahora estás huyendo con tus hommies y preguntándote qué cara pondrás cuando le digas (peor, cómo se lo vas a decir) a la madre de Carlos que su hijo murió.  
  
Maldices a tu suerte al sentir cómo la camioneta empieza a fallar. Volteas a ver cómo están tus amigos solamente para presenciar cómo que se cubren la cabeza con las manos, como si escucharan un ruido que los incapacitara, como si quisieran alejar ese ruido infernal que hizo despertar al pobre de Carlos... y tú no sientes nada.

...¡¡**Ellos vienen**!!... Te dicen las voces de vuelta en ti... ¡**Ya están aquí!.¡¡Corre, Santos, Corre!**... Tratan de las voces de alejarte de allí. Pero no puedes moverte... por miedo o curiosidad ante lo desconocido.

Miras como la camioneta empieza a mecerse como si estuvieran en medio de un temblor pesado... pero no tienes miedo y te bajas de ella. Total si viene por ti, más vale que les plantes cara como es debido; tratas de darte valor con ese pensamiento.  
  
Al poner los pies en la tierra, miras al cielo...

.- Virgen Santísima... está lleno de estrellas... y todas parecen unirse en una de repente...

... más brillante que la misma Luna. - Pensaste antes de que la oscuridad te cubriera por completo la conciencia.  
  
3. - Tequila Sunrise  
  
División Central Del Departamento De Policía De Los Ángeles.  
Boulevard Wilshire.  
Los Ángeles California.  
4 AM.  
48 horas después.  
  
.-Entonces... ¿dice usted que no recuerda como llegaron a la estación del sheriff de Rosswell. Ni quien cura a su compañero de una herida casi mortal en el vientre?.- Te pregunta el tipo sentado frente a ti. Un hombre como de 40 años, pelo castaño y de ojos color verde, con una voz demasiado calmada para la hora que era. Todo en él apestaba a un federal; un mugre fed, como los que envían cuando te quieren quitar los derechos para meterte 45 años en la casa grande.

¡Pinche fed!.  
  
.-También dice que lo último que recuerda fue ver una luz intensa en la carretera. Déjeme adivinar lo que pasó antes y después de ver dicha luz... Usted creyó ver un camión grande detrás de ustedes. Este camión jamás se les acercó, pero de repente sintieron como la camioneta vibraba y se detenía. Tras eso una luz brillante los bañó y no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió..."**el se llama Fox Mulder**", te dicen las voces... Por las siguientes, ¿cuánto tiempo, una, dos horas?... Tras ese incidente. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, señor Madero?.

.- Pues sí, eso fue lo que nos pasó. Llegaron los aliens para llevarnos a jugar basketball con Michael Jordan y les ganamos. ¡¡Salvamos a la tierra Wey!.  
  
El federal no pareció molestarse por tu broma... "**Él te esta estudiando**", vuelven a hablarte las voces... al contrario se rió con mas ganas de lo que su compañera, una pelirroja, pareció soportar. Ella se veía que no era afecta a bromear, y permaneció atrás de su compañero desde que entraron. Tomando notas y leyendo tu expediente... "**Cuídate de Dana Scully, es mucho más peligrosa de lo que crees**", te advirtieron las voces... Sin decir nada ante las locuras de su compañero.  
  
Scully lleva a su compañero a una esquina de la sala de interrogatorios, donde en medio de susurros le preguntó a Mulder el porqué trataba de forzar un caso de abducción extraterrestre dentro de un caso de robo mayor. Simplemente los perpetradores habían decidido entregarse para así salvar a su compañero.  
  
.- Explícame esto entonces, Scully, ¿por qué consta en el expediente de su arresto en Rosswell que Carlos Escobar llega sano y salvo, sin herida internas o externas?.

.- Sólo te digo lo que es más probable que sucedió, Mulder, nada de lo que él dice concuerda con los testimonios clásicos de abducción extraterrestre. Ellos no curan a heridos, ni llevan ante la justicia a criminales. Según los testigos que presenciaron su llegada a la estación del sheriff, fueron llevados hasta allí por un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, quienes se retiraron rápidamente una vez que Santos y sus amigos fueron arrestados. Tan simple como eso, los entregaron.

.-¿Entonces, por omisión, esas "personas" que curaron a un hombre que recibió un tiro en el abdomen, un tiro que debió matarlo, vienen a confirmar la presencia de inteligencia extraterrestre en nuestro mundo?.- le preguntó Mulder a su compañera.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante del normalmente indescifrable rostro de Scully. ..."**Ellos saben lo té que paso, pero no todo**"..., te dicen las voces... "**No confíes en na**die"..., te advierten de nuevo.  
  
Sin proponértelo, sabes que algo como lo que les pasó a esos niños del desierto le aconteció a Mulder. Él perdió a alguien como tú perdiste a tu hermano Giovanni; cuando tratas de recordar el nombre de esa niña, no puedes por más intentos que haces.

.-¡Sólo es un nombre caramba!.- Maldices en español atrayendo la atención de los federales.

.- ¿Cómo dijo, Señour Madero?...¿Solou es un nombrre?. ¿Que nombree es ese?.

.- Primero aprende a hablar Español, babosa.- Dices soto voce al escuchar el débil intento de pregunta de Scully en un espantoso español.

.- Santi, te aseguro que a pesar de que Scully no domina bien el español, no es ninguna "babosa". - Te sorprende Mulder hablando suavemente un español sin acento y con una mirada pétrea... una mirada igual en su frialdad a otra que viste hace mucho tiempo ya.  
  
4. - From "A" to the "K"  
  
.-¿Qué nombre era el que ibas a decirnos?.- Te cuestiona Mulder nuevamente, con esos ojos llenos de un gélido fuego verde. Dicen que los ojos de un hombre son las ventanas de su alma, los ojos de Mulder contaban sobre un alma llena de dolores... y de la inquebrantable voluntad de un verdadero superviviente.

Pero había mas allí... cosas que aun él ignoraba sobre sí mismo... y en él estaba la presencia del Fumador. Lo permeaba en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada giro de su voz.

Todo él delataba la presencia de ese hombre. ...Él es hijo del Fumador... Te revelaron las voces... Se llevaron a su hermana los mismos que se llevaron a Giovanni... Y algo dentro de ti se rompe repentinamente...

... Recuerdas una nave..."**tengo miedo**"... Te sientes mas solo que nunca... "**no sé dónde estoy**"... Y gritas por tu padre... Por tu hermano... "¡¡¿**por qué no están conmigo**?!!...¡¡¡**Padreeeee**!!! ... ¡¡¡**Foooxxxx**!!!...  
  
En ese instante tu mente esta dividida en dos; una de ellas ve todo desde fuera. Como un espectador indiferente de un triste programa donde muestran accidentes reales para freaks morbosos del cable. Y te entretiene como loco el espectáculo tan ridículo que presencias. Estas tirado en el suelo cubriéndote los oídos, desesperando por el incontrolable mar de sensaciones que te inundan, que ignoras si son tuyas o no, recuerdos que ignoras de donde vienen o siquiera su realidad. No sabes el porqué te sientes así... o el porqué el agente Mulder esta tirado en el suelo compartiendo tus mismos síntomas, gritando a la par contigo.  
  
Estás tanto fuera de tu cuerpo y de tu ser normal. No te reconoces al estar en tu "cuerpo de sueño", pero sabes que todo esta bien. Volteas la mirada y puedes ver todo lo que sucede tras el cristal donde los polis grababan en vídeo el interrogatorio del que te hacían objeto Scully y Mulder.

Y como en un sueño levantas tu mano y...

Con sólo desearlo borras la videocinta del interrogatorio... Con sólo desearlo desactivas las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en esa misma sala... Con sólo desearlo desconfiguras todos los discos duros de las computadoras de la policía, borrando tus registros...

"**No tengas miedo... Todo está bien**"... Te dicen las voces.  
  
Poco a poco ves reanudarse el transcurrir normal del tiempo. Presencias la entrada de un grupo de policías a la sala de interrogación acompañados de un sujeto vociferando órdenes de que no se te acerque nadie, porque es tu abogado. Que los demandará por abuso de autoridad y otras tonterías por ese estilo.

Scully esta preocupada por su compañero y no le importa nada más, puedes percibirlo al ver como lo acurruca amorosamente entre sus brazos. Ves su mirada antes fría, ahora llena de una preocupación y un dolor que te cala hasta el alma. Sientes su rabia al escuchar las palabras del hombre que dice ser tu abogado.

.- ¡No le hemos hecho nada a su defendido!. ¡Él se puso así de repente, no le hemos tocado para nada, señor!.

.- Bu... Bueno, tráiganle un doctor a este hombre, ¡o los demandaré por maltrato!.- Exige el abogado.

.- ¡Yo soy médica! ¡denles espacio para que respiren e impidan que se trague su lengua!.- Ordena Scully a los demás, ya serena y puesta de nuevo en su papel de doctora en medicina.  
  
Todo es un caótico amasijo de sensaciones cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos de tu cuerpo físico. Con brusquedad apartas la miríada de manos que tratan de ayudarte a reincorporarte.

.- Estoy bien, ¡¡Estoy bien!!. Lo... lo siento yo no quería... ¡no sabía que eso pasaría!. -tratas de explicarle a Scully entrecortadamente.

.- ¡Ella se llama Samantha wey!. Cálmate, ¡¡cálmate Fox!. Ella es Samantha, es Samantha.- le dices a Mulder en un esfuerzo para que se recobre. No sabes qué más hacer. Solo repetir ese nombre.

.-Nunca... Me... Vuelvas a llamarme Fox.- Te replica este con un hilo de voz, ya recuperándose del shock.

.- Sorry ese, de veras no me la creo que alguien se atreviera a llamar así a su chilpayate.- Contestas con un dejo de alivio y cuando levantas las manos para estrechar las suyas, ves que rompiste las esposas que te sujetaban... unas esposas de titanio.

..."**Todo esta bien, Santos**"... Te dicen las voces... Y sabes que tú vida cambió irremediablemente.  
  
5.- Insane In The Brain  
  
Lado Sur de Los Ángeles.  
  
Calle Reyes, Numero 1013  
  
Viernes, 11: 21 AM  
  
Todo lo que pasó después de ese incidente fue como si lo hubiera escrito un guionista de una película mala de abogados. Todos tus amigos fueron liberados al mismo tiempo que tú. A pesar de que cometieron los delitos de escapar de la policía y de allanamiento de morada, no se les pudo sustentar el cargo de robo en un lugar cerrado por el motivo de no había nada que robar en el instante que allanaron el lugar.

Por ende, dichos cargos fueron retirados, quedando solos los otros dos, que también fueron retirados por... intermedio de alguien que logró hacer que eso no se registrara en su expediente... "**Él esta cerca de ti**"... Te dijeron las voces, y por primera vez no supiste cómo reaccionar ante ellas.  
  
En medio del barullo de la fiesta que organizaron tus amigos en tu casa para festejar que salieron con bien de ese trance, te sientes más solo que nunca. Ves a Arthur con su novia y es un hombre nuevo... Pero sabes que morirá de cualquier forma por todas las broncas que trae con otras gentes, debido a su carácter tan explosivo. Si sólo dejara esa arrogancia podría darse cuenta de tantas cosas.

Carlos, siempre será lo que es. Nunca cambiará. Es mejor así, vive su vida de acuerdo a lo que cree... aunque lo que cree (y fuma) no siempre sea correcto ante los ojos de la ley. La cosa es igual con Willy. Aunque la onda con él es un tanto diferente ya que de todos es el más religioso y como que ya le está entrado el remordimiento de llevar esta vida. ¡Hasta va a la iglesia cada domingo!. Todos los hommies ya le dicen "el Cardenal" por ese detalle. El nomás se ríe y les hecha una... bendición muy peculiar para un católico.  
  
.-Cómo siempre pensando antes en los demás que en ti mismo ¿no?.- Escuchas una voz detrás de ti. Volteas para encararlo y no reconoces a la persona detrás de ti, un hombre de pelo oscuro y rasgos comunes, pero que emanaba un aire de distinción. Le preguntas quién es y cómo fue que entró a tu casa sin que tu madre le dijera nada.

.- ¿En serio no me reconoces, Santos? . De Vanderberg, fui amigo de tu padre, de hecho era el mecánico en jefe de la base cuando pasó lo de su accidente.

.- ¿Clide Linnedecker?. ¡De veras que sí que estás acabado vetarrón!. ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, ese? ¿ya te acordaste que existimos nosotros los pobres?.- lo saludas dándole un abrazo de amigos.

.- Pasaba por el rumbo y pues pensé en visitarte a ti. Supe lo que pasó hace poco.

.- Ah sí... "**_El Gran Acontecimiento_**". Hey que no pudieron probarme nada ¿eh?... Todavía. Como única respuesta él sonríe levemente y te dice que desea salir a caminar un poco.

Accedes, no sin antes dejar la cerveza que traías en la mano, no vaya siendo que te apañen(arresten) por embriaguez en la vía publica los polis. Caminan viendo el barrio y recordando algunas anécdotas de tu vida en la base; no puedes dejar de notar que las cosas se ven un poco mas nuevas desde tu retorno, te llegan los olores de la carne asada con una intensidad inimaginable. Cada paso es como si caminaras sobre plumas, no té cansas igual que antes, te sientes revitalizado, como nuevo.

.- Es la libertad eso que sientes, solo te pasa cuando estás a punto de perder algo que das por sentado. Disfrútalo, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

.- Hey, tienes razón. Me siento como acabadito de planchar. ¿Cómo están tu vieja y los niños, Clide?.- le preguntas tratando de darle otro sentido a la plática

.- ¿Cuál de todas?. Acuérdate que soy viudo.

.- Lo siento no... .- ¡¡Está bien, no te preocupes!!. Total así la paso mejor, mijo; muchas viejas, menos broncas. ¡¡jajá, jajá!!. - Se ríe estruendosamente mientras te da una palmada en la espalda.  
  
Por vez primera en mucho tiempo te sientes a gusto en presencia de alguien, a la vez lejano a tu círculo, pero que trae recuerdos de una vida mejor, de un tiempo más amable. Hablas con él de tus proyectos y de... Vero.

La que es la única mujer para ti. Le cuentas sobre todos tus miedos hacia ella. Que desde que la conociste nada es igual para ti. Y te mata pensar que no eres lo bastante digno, lo bastante bueno para merecerla.

.- Es especial, ¿no?. Sentirse así, vives y a la vez mueres cada instante en su compañía. Cada parte de tu alma queda dentro de su mirada, y cada parte de tu ser se queja cuando no te observas en sus ojos.

.- ¿Borges?.

.- Me confieso culpable de robarle unas ideas a ese argentino muerto; pero total no es precisamente de eso de lo que te vengo a hablar, mijo. Vengo a hablarte de ti... y de lo que hizo que tu padre se fuera de tu casa hace ya tantos años, y de lo que le paso a Giovanni... - Te dijo mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas de un pequeño parque cercano a tu casa.  
  
6. - Premonitions  
  
Te pones a la defensiva al escuchar esos nombres. Pero te controlas y le pides que continué. ¿Quién sabe?, a la mejor puedes comprender un poco mas de tu pasado.

.- Dijiste se fue, mi apá está muerto, Clide. Él no se fue, el peritaje del accidente no me deja lugar a dudas tontas sobre si fingió su muerte o no. Esta muerto y enterrado, lee los documentos.

.- Santi, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué sellaron el ataúd?.¿ Por qué no dejaron que nadie viera el funeral de una personalidad tan conocida entre la comunidad latina?. Él no murió como Giovanni, él tuvo que irse con ellos, porque lo presionaron.

.- ¿Quiénes son "ellos", Clide?... "**Los Antiguos**"... Te responden las voces repentinamente.

Tras haberte dicho eso, por breves instantes ellas te abrieron las puertas del futuro.

..."**Nada queda ya tras la destrucción de todas las cosas, ni nadie que musite una plegaria o derrame una lagrima por los hijos de la Tierra muerta"...** Te cuentan las voces mientras vives esa pesadilla aun inédita, pero tan actual, tan... real en su horror.

Y tan rápido como inicio la visión, esta termina. .- Y si continuas en esta vida, con estas monjoneras indomables en su estupidez, en su toduza agresividad y miopía de metas... eso pasará.- te dice Clide con un brillo extraño en sus ojos... "**Conozco el origen de esas voces, Santos. Porque... verás, soy uno de ellos**"... Te habla Clide dentro de tu mente. Y todo se rompe dentro de ti.  
  
.- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntas lívido de miedo, sintiendo cómo la furia crece dentro de ti al ver violada cada fibra de tu ser.

.- Mi verdadera identidad es una que ya dejé hace mucho, así como el nombre que iba asociado a ella. Durante mucho tiempo, fui parte de ellos; pero me di cuenta que violaban el propósito supremo de nuestros ancestros. Fui incapaz durante años de hacer algo; pero lentamente, junto a otros que comparten mi descontento, elaboramos un plan. Logramos acordar un trato con una raza de rebeldes metamórficos para atrasar lo más posible los planes de nuestros antiguos compañeros y sus colaboradores, tanto humanos como extraterrestres.

Si deseas en verdad acabar con tu enemigo, más te vale tener toda la información posible sobre ellos, porque así podrás tenerlos en tus manos. Lo mismo aplica a tus aliados.

Tu raza superará muy pronto su presente estadio evolutivo, poco a poco están apareciendo seres especiales en su seno, capaces de lograr hazañas antes reservadas a razas más antiguas que la tuya. Serán como dioses, y es ese mismo fuego prometeico, ese fuego encerrado dentro de sus genes, es lo que quieren robarles a tu raza los colaboradores alienígenos... para presentar batalla a los dioses cuando estos retornen a la tierra.

Ellos son una raza antigua, Santos; los primeros en este universo... y sucede a veces que algunos ancianos odian irracionalmente a los jóvenes... por que creen, en su arrogancia y egoísmo que resultan indignos del regalo de la vida. Olvidando que alguna vez fuimos como ustedes.  
  
Nada de lo que Clide te cuenta tiene una aparente base lógica para ti, parecieran las elucubraciones de una mente enferma lo que escuchas. No quisieras seguir oyéndolo más... Pero todo es real, por que lo has visto con tus ojos y sabes que eres diferente.

.- No tienes idea de cuán diferente eres a todos, Santos, aún de aquellos niños que comparten tu mismo don. Fuiste recreado con ingeniería genética...

.-¿Fui recreado?. ¿Qué pendejadas son esas?. ¿De cuál fumaste, eh?.- Repelas rudamente al escucharlo, interrumpiéndolo.

.- Así es, fuiste recreado. Eres la combinación exitosa de la genética y de la más avanzada tecnología nano-tecnológica aplicada a la biónica. Eres similar a muchos otros como tú. Victimas inocentes derivadas de la corrupción de nuestra ciencia en las manos de los científicos del sindicato. Ellos se apoderaron de parte de los primeros niños. Nada pude hacer por evitarlo, sólo facilitarles un poco más su cautiverio en el tiempo que dure infiltrado en sus filas. Esos niños crecieron para convertirse en las primeras lumbreras para contactar a los antiguos. Murieron algunos hace poco. Y ya está llegando el momento de actuar para todos nosotros.

.-¿Por qué yo?.¿Por que me escogiste a mí?.- Atinas a preguntarle, mareado al saber(¿soy un clon, no soy real?) la verdad de tantas cosas.

.- Porque no quería ver que los pecados de los padres destruyeran a sus hijos. Tu padre y Billy Mulder me entregaron a sus hijos; tu hermano murió por mi culpa, y no pude impedir el infierno en el que se convirtió la vida de Samantha. Logré mantenerte aparte de ellos por muchos años. Durante ese tiempo, tu padre me ayudó mucho a comprender la naturaleza del por qué actuabas así. Lastimosamente tus actos mismos atrajeron la atención de ellos a tu persona hace pocos días. Ellos saben que estás aquí.

.- Fox Mulder, ¿es uno de ellos?. Le preguntas al recordar al federal(¿el hermano de... Ella?). Él sólo se ríe al escucharte, para a continuación negar enfáticamente, como se le explica a un niño algo elemental. Él quería ayudarte, ya que él es uno de los más acérrimos enemigos de los grises y del sindicato. Pero aún ignora el alcance de la llegada de los antiguos. Aun ignora el rostro del verdadero enemigo.

.- El es mucho más importante de lo que se piensa, y si falla en su misión, nada de lo que logremos hacer negara a los Antiguos su victoria, ni tu ni yo, ni nadie más.  
  
Asco, miedo, dolor y un profundo sentido de desamparo té llenan. Solo puedes correr, huir de todo. Quieres irte... y eso haces precisamente. Ante los gritos de Clide que te dice que nunca podrás huir de ellos ni de ti mismo. Y ni siquiera puedes recurrir al abrazo de una madre que no es la tuya, ni al apoyo de unos amigos que ignoran la verdad de tu ser, y renuncias por elección propia al amor de una mujer que es demasiado para ti.  
  
Nada te consuela de saber que solo eres un reflejo falso.  
  
Partes sin mirar atrás ese mismo día.  
  
7.- Cock The Hammer, It's Time For A Shot.  
  
(Fragmento de "Cock The Hammer", de Cypress Hill)  
  
Lugar: desierto de Mojave  
  
Fecha: sábado, media noche  
  
Época: futuro cercano  
  
Al final estas solo, con los recuerdos llenos de polvo del desierto y de tequila barato, más borracho de tristeza que de alcohol. Estás sentado... Esperando nomás. Esperando a que venga la pinche bola de weyes. Esos batos que nomás sabes que existen, pero les temes. No por no saber cómo son, si no porque... eres como ellos, pero no uno de ellos...

.- ¡¡¡Pero con este gallo se la van a topar!!.- Gritas en desafío al desierto, casi derramando el tequila en tu siniestra y con la escopeta de tu tata en la diestra. .- Déjense venir, que acá vamos a ver de a cómo nos toca... ¡este Hommie no se raja, hijos de su puta madre... Me los voy a plomear a todos!!.  
  
Al final estás sentado solo en una cabaña perdida en el desierto; escuchando a los hommies de Cypress Hill, con recuerdos y reflejos falsos, pero con la mente puesta en una cosa... Que no eres uno de ellos.  
  
..."Ellos jamás serán como tú. Eres único Santos, y más te vale  
aceptarlo"...  
  
...Tequila Sunrise ay ay ay...  
Un Día Vamos A Morir Con Los Ojos Rojos; ¡Escandalosos!.  
  
FIN EDGAR S. PEÑA PÉREZ. LOS MOCHIS, SIN. MÉXICO 22/04/02.


End file.
